Zetas
The Zetas are Greys [https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/vida_alien/alien_races00.htm#Contents Alien Races online, ANTARCTICAN] who identify with . Greys According to Dante Santori’s "The Alien Races Book" (ARB), Zeta subjects were genetic modifications conducted by the Anunnaki. Some of the earliest Zeta subjects were modified to look more human (Compare Hubrids). Zeta representatives of the Anunnaki may have been installed as kings as early as 4000 BCE,[http://pages.suddenlink.net/stevewingate/alien%20races%20book.pdf PDF, Alien Races], p. 62-64 and perhaps earlier.Bob Lazar claims that he was given briefing documents describing historical involvement by extraterrestrial beings from Zeta Reticuli, who may have had dealings with Earth for the past 10,000 years. (Frank B. Salisbury (2010). A Scientist Brings Reason and Logic to Over 400 UFO Sightings in Utah's Uintah Basin. Cedar Fort, Inc. p. 146.), (David Hambling (2016). Weapons Grade. Constable & Robinson. pp. 178–180) Zetas may have been involved with and/or possibly coordinated the Roswell incident of 1947. After 1964, the Zetas were associated with alien abductions, such as the Betty & Barney Hill case. ;Appearance According to contactee Gordon James Gianninoto, the Zetas had not uttered words. The shape of their lips, resembling a mouth, are petite. Rather than vocalizing words, they instilled telepathic images to Gianninoto to convey their messages. ;Sexuality The sexual nature of the Zetas has also come into question by many of their contactees. Some ascribe Zetas as being androgynous or perhaps “indistinguishable”,Lyssa Royal & Keith Priest, The Prism of Lyra having both sexes exactly as humans, or not having any sex glands at all.Coast To Coast AM hosted by George Noory (May 15, 2017) Zetas & Planet X, with Gordon James Gianninoto United States ;Roswell The Roswell incident was believed to be linked to the Zetas. A number of scout-ships had reportedly crashed near and around Roswell, New Mexico. Each ship had a number of crew members on board. The US government recovered and cleaned up all sites, while making a cover-up story of a weather balloon crash. The government initially transported the crashed crafts and occupants to Wright-Patterson in Ohio. But, once Area 51 was constructed by the 1950s,"Area 51 Test Site". F-117A. 14 July 2003. Archived from the original on 22 October 2013. Retrieved 10 June 2013. all alien were moved to Groom Lake sites. After Area 51 was exposed in May 1989,YouTube, “Dennis” (Bob Lazar) speaks out (interview), Archive footage all alien materiels were then moved offsite prior to year 2000—the year the US government officially acknowledged Area 51New York Times, Satellite Images of Area 51 Are Being Put on the Web By THE ASSOCIATED PRESS (See Area 51 disclosure). ;Area 51 In May 1989, Bob Lazar brought attention to Area 51 in an interview hosted by George Knapp. Lazar claimed to have been at an unconfirmed site “S-4”, allegedly south of Area 51, where he supposedly investigated alien UFO craft housed at the site. He also claimed that he was allowed to see 2 to 3 page briefing notes, shared between other teams, with one dealing on the analysis of the craft’s occupants. Lazar was told that both the occupants and the UFO craft were from “Zeta Reticuli” (See Zeta conspiracy). ;Betty & Barney Hill Based on ’s “ ” that she drew under hypnosis in 1964, it was believed that the drawing depicted Zeta Reticuli. Betty said that this was what was shown to her during her abduction in 1961. Serpo :Main: Serpo conspiracy In 2005, several anonymous messages posted to ufology forums claimed that a planet in the Zeta Reticuli system was the site of a United States military project, allegedly named Project Serpo. Notes See also * Alien abductions * Alien trade * Dulce Base * Zeta conspiracy References Category:Greys Category:Lazar Files